


Ghosts & Gays

by bewitched_blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Ghostbusters AU, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Hunay, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith can see ghosts, Klance Highschool AU, Klance smut, Korean Keith (Voltron), Like super fucking gay, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prom, Seniors in highschool, Shadam, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, YPMLAV, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitched_blue/pseuds/bewitched_blue
Summary: Lance, Hunk, Pidge are all part of the founders and only club members of their High School's ghost hunting club, Keith can see ghosts.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry, this was supposed to come out earlier but some shit happened. Thanks for your patience!

**Ten Years Ago**

Keith colored the hat on the bear red.

"Lance what is your favorite color?" 

Lance paused and looked up from his coloring page, he stared at Keith and then turned and rummaged around in the crayon bin 'til he found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and threw his arm up into the air like he was Link from Legend of Zelda and had just opened a treasure chest.

Lance grinned widely "BLUE!"

Keith giggled. 

"What's your favorite color Keith?" 

Keith poked Lance's cheek in with the red crayon he held. 

"I like red." 

Lance poked Keith's cheek with his blue crayon. 

"Neato!"

"Lance and Keith! We draw on paper, not on each other's faces!" 

Their third grade teacher yelled at them from the front of the class, everyone in the class turned and looked at their guilty faces.

Lance raised his hand high enough so that his head was now at a ninety degree angle. He frantically waved it but didn't even bother to wait until he was called on and blurted out "Ms. Haggar, what if Keith's dying wish is to have his face drawn on?"

Ms. Haggar peered at Lance with a face of utter annoyance "is Keith dying?" 

Lance's smile faded "I meaaan...he could beee...?" 

Keith started giggling, "I'm not dying Lance." 

Lance swiveled his head to look at Keith "SSSHHHH she doesn't know that!" He whisper shouted. 

"Lance go to Mr. Zarkon."

"WHAT! NOOOO!" 

Mr. Zarkon was the behavior specialist, and Ms. Haggar's ex-husband. Lance regularly was sent there when Ms. Haggar was done with his shit and wanted Zarkon to deal with him. 

"Then quit talking back and color your paper quietly." Haggar went back to grading papers at her desk.

"Dumb poophead" Lance whispered into Keith's ear, Keith giggled.

**Present Time**

Lance scrolled through Instagram on his phone looking at all the productive artsy people.

Scroll.

A picture of Acxa holding an ice cream cone which was decorated with bright colored candies and random syrup swirls.

Click click.

Scroll.

A video of Hunk cuddling his girlfriend Shay on the couch and kissing her, both giggling.

Click click.

Scroll.

A photo of Keith mid-action shot of him kicking a soccer ball, the floodlights beating down on him in the dark.

Click click.

Lance sighed and turned his phone off, he set it down next to him dormant.

Keith and his brother Shiro had been shuffled through the foster system most of their life. Last year Keith had to leave though because he was sent to live with a different family elsewhere. Shiro was already an adult and still lived in the same town as Lance, but Keith couldn't 'til he was eighteen, he still had about a month and a half before he could return.

"God Keith, come home."

Lance sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, he huffed when he saw himself in the mirror.

His caramel hair stuck out at every angle, oily and messy. His shorts hung loosely on his waist, slightly twisted to the side from moving around in bed. He wore no shirt, Lance poked himself in the stomach, he'd really let himself go over the summer.

Lance ran a hand through his grimy hair and stared at himself, he was getting pale. Something he'd never had to worry about with his tan body that was always outside. 

Lance shook his head and walked over to the other side of the room, he threw the blinds up. The bright summer sun shone through and blinded him, he blinked rapidly as he opened the window letting in the sounds of chirping birds and passing cars. 

Lance walked into the bathroom that was connected to his small room. He pulled the remains of his clothes off and tossed them into the hamper, he stepped into the shower.

Turning on the water Lance decided that he should do shit today, as tomorrow was the first day of his senior year at Garrison High School and he didn't wanna look like a complete bum.

Lance let the hot water hit his head and run down his back and face, he picked up the soap bottle and squirted some onto his hand.

Lance was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to be productive, he smiled and washed himself quicker.

"Havana ooh nah nah, half of my heart is in Havana ooh nah nah!"

Lance sang in the shower.

Once he finished showering he got out and grabbed a towel. Lance hurriedly dried himself off and when he was about to open his bathroom door he suddenly heard a sound from the other side.

Shuffling?

A thump...?

The...bed squeaking?!

Lance was the only one home right now, his siblings had started early and had school today, his dad was working, his mom was shopping.

Dammit, he had left his phone on his bed, Lance tied his towel around his waist and grabbed a pair of small pointy scissors meant for trimming his eyebrows.

Lance slowly opened the door, he peaked around the edge and once he did he shrieked.

A figure sat on his bed, but Lance was only startled for a second because the light seeping in through the window was bright enough for him to recognize the man.

"KEITH!"

"Oi Lance quit screeching" Keith grinned.

Lance ran towards him smiling widely as he went in for a hug, but Keith curved him and instead said "put some pants on boy before you hug me... and really, Tiny scissors?"

Lance huffed, but his smile remained as he grabbed his pants from his dresser and scurried back into the bathroom.

Keith leaned back on Lance's bed, he looked around at the walls. Lance had random posters and papers attached everywhere. Selena Gomez smiled brightly at Keith from the ceiling, and Keith raised an eyebrow.

But what made Keith chuckle was a picture that was taped above Lance's bed frame. It was a picture of Keith and Lance in the third grade.

Lance's eyes were squeezed shut as he smiled widely, front teeth missing, and nose scrunched up. Keith was standing next to him, expressionless but with his arm slung around Lance's shoulder.

Keith was so caught up in the moment that when Lance opened the bathroom door and tried to speak to Keith, he jumped.

"LANCE don't scare me like that!"

"All I did was ask a question."

Keith regained his composure as Lance wrestled a shirt over his head and plopped down next to him.

"

Sorry, what'd you ask?"

"Why are you here?"

Keith raised an eyebrow, "hello to you to Lance."

"No I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know I know, I'm here with Shiro. I'll be going to your highschool for my last year!"

Lance blinked as the realization hit him, once it did he smiled wide "WAIT REALLY!"

Keith smirked "yeah 'cause I'll be out of the system in only a month or so-"

Lance cut him off with a huge bear hug, "AAAAAA!"

"You know what this calls for right!?" Lance suddenly breaks apart from the hug, eyes shining.

"Whaaat?" Keith asked cautiously knowing that look.

"Celebratory freezies of course."

Keith laughed, he had missed Lance."

\--------------------------------------------

Lance and Keith were currently sat outside on Lance's patio, freezies in hand.

"Hey Keith..." Lance pointed his blue popsicle at Keith in a questioning manner.

"Hmm?" Keith replied, sucking on his red one.

"Ah...actually never mind!" Lance smiled and stuck his popsicle back into his mouth.

Keith stared at Lance confused "what?"

Lance grinned sheepishly "well I was just wondering if you still believe in ghosts?" Keith scowled "why, wanted to tease me some more?" Lance bit his lip "actually no I-"

"LANCE!"

Suddenly Lance was caught off by his mother yelling for him, "WHAT!?" he called back. Lance's mother came storming out onto the patio "YOU LEFT THE FREEZER OPEN BOY!" But when she saw Keith her expression faded into a smile.

"KEITH!"

Lance's mother ran forward smile on face and gave Keith a huge hug just like the one Lance had given him. Keith grinned "It's good to see you again Mrs. McClain.

"MaMaAaAa" Lance whined, Lance's mama finally let go of Keith and turned around to face Lance, she brought a fist down on his head. "AAAH MAMA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"That's for leaving the freezer open..." she bonked him again "...that's for not telling me Keith was in town."

Lance shook his head grinning "I didn't know he was, he surprised me." Keith smirked "Should've seen his face." Lance frowned.

Mrs. McClain smiled "You're staying for dinner?" It wasn't much of a question, more of a 'yeah-you-will-be-staying'. Keith grinned "I'd be an idiot to refuse your cooking." Lance's mom chuckled at that and then went back inside.

"Ahhh" Lance groaned rubbing his head, Keith smiled "what were we talking about before your mother came out?"

"I uh-I don't remember..." Lance lied.

Keith hummed in response and started sucking on his freezie once more.

\--------------------------------------------

Keith smiled at the dinner table, every time he had ever eaten at Lance's he had smiled. That was just the sort of family Lance had, everyone was talking and laughing with each other, and the food was magnificent.

Lance, who was sat beside Keith, elbowed him "what's up with you? You got this dopey grin on your face."

Keith turned and looked at him, smiling "you wouldn't understand." Lance taken aback by his response, took a bite of his food but stared curiously at Keith, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Keith smirked at him and then turned to face Lance's mom "thanks for the amazing dinner Mrs. McClain, it was perfect as always." She looked up at him and smiled brightly, eyes crinkling.

"Aww you're too sweet Keith, it's nothing. We're just glad you're back."

Lance grinned, showing his teeth, and ruffled Keith's hair.

"Yeah bud, welcome home."


	2. The Garrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks to all those who've commented so far, I've been extremely busy and haven't been able to reply. I'll try to do that for the rest of the chapters, but thanks for all those who have so far. They haven't gone unappreciated, so thank you!

**Ten Years Ago**

"HEY KEITH!"

"HEY LANCE... WHAT!?"

"HOW MANY GRAPES DO YOU THINK I CAN FIT IN MY MOUTH AT ONE TIME KEITH!?"

"I DUNNO... FIVE?"

"LEMME SEE!"

Lance and Keith were sat on either sides of the classroom for lunchtime, Ms. Haggar had done this on purpose so that they wouldn't be a distraction to the rest of the kids eating.

Her plan was foiled.

Lance was shoving grapes into his cheeks and trying to count at the same time, as Keith on the either side of the classroom stood amazed, mouth agape.

"MMF- I CANF FIT SHIX KEEF!" Lance smiled widely as a grape fell out of his mouth and landed on the floor. Keith giggled from the other side of the room.

"Lance!" Ms. Haggar scolded from her desk "Stop yelling at Keith from across the classroom, and eat one grape at a time. You could choke, and not only that, but it's absolutely disgusting!'

Lance opened his mouth wide and let all the grapes fall out of his mouth onto the ground, they rolled away in separate directions.

"Lance go to Mr. Zarkon."

"WHAT! NOOOO!"

"Then quit whatever you were doing."

"Can I sit next to Keith now Ms. Haggar?"

Ms. Haggar put her face in her hands and muttered a small "fine" Lance jumped up from his seat and fell into a chair next to a smiling Keith.

"Dumb poophead" Lance whispered into Keith's ear, Keith giggled.

**Present Time**

Lance woke up the next morning to the smells of pastries being made in the kitchen. He turned around in bed and stared at Keith, who was asleep on his bedroom floor cuddling a blanket Lance had given him. This happened every time, Keith always ended up staying the night. Lance smiled and pushed his sheets off of him, he slowly made his way off the bed and quietly crept into his bathroom. He didn't even bother to close the door all the way, because he knew it would squeak and wake up Keith.

Once Lance was in, he took his shirt off and examined himself. He groaned as he prodded his chubby stomach, he had to fix that.

"What are you doing?"

Lance shrieked and fell backwards, the back of his ankles hit the tub and they bent back. Making Lance fall onto his but into the shower, tearing the curtain down with him, rod landing on his head with a loud crash.

Keith stared at him and then just started laughing, Lance had grabbed the shower curtain end and was trying to use it to partially cover himself.

"WHAT THE HELL KEITH!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lance screamed at Keith as he tried desperately to hide himself.

"Dude chill..." Keith managed in between spurts of laughter "...the door wasn't shut so I came in to see what you were doing, sorry if I scared ya." Keith smiled, and Lance scowled "well usually..." Lance began as he pulled himself out of the tub and grabbed his shirt "...when someone is in the bathroom, it means don't come in!" Lance had his back to Keith as he wrestled with his shirt.

"Mmm" Keith hummed in acknowledgement "why are you hiding yourself from me? We're both guys and it's just your torso." Lance didn't turn around "because", Keith didn't push it.

When the two finally had both showered, and dressed for school they walked downstairs into the kitchen, dining room area. Lance's mother had made them all cinnamon rolls, the room was busy with life as Lance's younger siblings ran around screaming and his older siblings talked and everyone got ready for the day.

"Ahh hijo!" Lance's mother said as she kissed him on the forehead "cinnamon roll?" She asked both the boys who in turn nodded vigorously. 

Keith and Lance took their seats at the table and started eating breakfast, just as they did Lance's older sister Veronica came down from her room. Keith hadn't gotten to see her last night because she was over at her "friend" Axca's house. Only Lance, and Keith knew that Axca was really Veronica's girlfriend and that they had been dating for almost two years.

Lance's parents were great, but his father was a bit homophobic. Lance only knew about them because he had come home early from school with a fever once and caught the two making out on the couch. It was only when Lance said "I LIKE GUYS TOO!" That Veronica calmed down and told him. Keith knew because of Lance, and Lance would have told Keith even if the guy wasn't gay himself, which he was, it was pretty obvious.

Veronica smiled brightly when she noticed Keith sitting next to Lance at the breakfast table, she bounded up behind him and hugged him from the back. "KEITH! You're back!" Keith turned around and smiled up at Veronica "yeah, hey Roni." Veronica ruffled his mullet and then took her seat next to him.

"So you going to Garrison with Lance this year then?" Veronica questioned, still smiling. 

"Yeah, I'll be out of the system soon so I enrolled her that way when I get out I'll have already started." 

Veronica nodded "makes sense..." she paused "...hey Keith you can still see ghosts right!?" 

"Ye-" Keith started, mouth full of homemade cinnamon roll, but he was cut off by Lance suddenly choking next to him violently. Keith spun around and slapped him on the back, Lance apparently able to breathe again, bolted upright from his chair and startled everyone in the room. 

"HEY LOOK AT THE TIME, TIME FOR SCHOOL. BYE EVERYONE!" Lance grabbed Keith's wrist and tugged him out with him, throwing his backpack at him as they went. "What about the rest of my stuff?" Keith questioned, Lance didn't turn to face him "oh you're coming back after school anyway, don't even try to deny it." Keith shrugged, "true..."

Lance opened his car door and Keith stepped in, both of the boys too tired to talk about anything the whole ride to school.

\--------------------------------------------

Keith had tied his hair into a ponytail, and apparently once the mullet was up the girls came flocking. Keith was just walking into his first class when a girl with bright green eyes and short blonde hair that had been dip dyed pink came bounding up happily.

"Hey you new here?" 

"I guess, but I used to be in this school district so not really."

"Ah, well if you ever have any questions pertaining to school, ask me." She stuck out her hand "I'm Anya, Student Council President."

"Ah I'm Keith" Keith shook her hand, he noticed she was blushing and being the awkward gay he was his first thought was 'I wonder if she's sick'.

Anya hummed in recognition and then left Keith in the doorway to go take her seat in the class, Keith did the same. It was a good thing he did too, because as soon as he sat down the bell rang and their teacher walked in.

"Hello Everyone I'll be your science teacher this year, my name is Ms. Ryner. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" 

Keith didn't pay much attention to his teacher during that class, it wasn't much of a big deal as it was only the first day and it was just introductions, but he still felt guilty. 

Keith was currently walking down the hall, his messenger bag bumping into his thigh with every step he took. Keith only was shot back into reality when he saw something blue fly by out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and continued on towards his next class, which luckily for him had all his friends in it. Keith walked into the classroom, and once he found Lance he made his way over towards him.

"Keith!" Lance smiled and waved him over.

Lance's smile flickered a bit when he heard the whispered mutterings of the girls sitting next to them.

"Look Zethrid, Lance knows the hot new guy."

"Yeah, but Ezor the newbie probably doesn't actually hang around him for fun, he's gotta have a motive for being friends with Lance." Zethrid spat out Lance's name like it was poison in her mouth

"Lance's sister is pretty hot, maybe he's trying to..." Ezor let her words drag out, and she waggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah but she's dating the traitor we once called a friend, Axca."

"Yeah but Keith is waaaay hotter."

"Hotter than me babe?" Zethrid whined and Ezor shut her worries down with a kiss on the nose.

Keith sat down next to Lance and smirked at him "happy to see me?" Lance's smile faltered and he laughed nervously "I saw you like two hours ago, looks like you're the one who's happy to see me." Keith chuckled, but as soon as he looked into his bag to get his phone, Lance's happy demeanor faded.

"Keith!" 

"Hunk! Pidge!"

Just then both Hunk Garret and Pidge Holt, old friends of Keith and current friends of Lance, walked into the classroom, taking the desk seats in front of Keith and Lance.

"HEY I'm here too!" Lance whined, Hunk hugged him from behind and rested his head on top of his "hi Lance." Lance smiled, Hunk's hugs could cure anything.

Just then the bell rang and Hunk sat down in front of Lance, next to Pidge, and the class began, it was only when the teacher set everyone into groups to do an icebreaker that they finally got to talk.

"So Keith, you'll be here then for the rest of the year?" Pidge asked, poking Keith with the eraser on her pencil. "I'll be here for as long as I want, hopefully!" Keith poked her back with his. 

Hunk turned to face him "that's great, oh it's so great to have you back!" Keith smiled "Good to be back buddy-"

Keith froze when he noticed a quick flash appear and then disappear in front of him. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, a different face sat in front of him instead of Hunk's. Keith didn't scream though, in fact he didn't react at all, he was void of any emotion. 

Lance looked over and immediately regretted it, his face read terror "oh no I know that face, don't tell m-"

Keith put a finger to his lips and slowly whispered "shhhh..."

Lance couldn't do this again, Lance didn't need this back in his life. Not to mention this was making Keith look especially crazy right now, and Lance along with him.

Pidge raised an eyebrow and then looked from Lance to Keith and then back to Lance "what's goiiing onn?" Hunk nodded "yeah, really...guys?" Lance shook his head "don't say a word..." Keith blinked and then suddenly he was normal once more, Lance breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Wha-what the hell just happened?" Pidge muttered very obviously confused. Keith smiled nervously "eh he" Lance rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, when he opened them he was glaring at Keith, who's guilty smile only widened.

"He can see ghosts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram: @bewitched_blue


	3. Welcome To The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi, sorry I've been extremely busy, I had been on vacation and with school starting, and my mental health decided to play a funny prank on me and worsened so I'm sorry I've been gone, but hey I'm back.

**Ten Years Ago**  
"Keith..."

"Waat Lance!"

"Whaaat's your favorite animaaalll!" Lance whined.

"I told you already, I'm not saying!" Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

"WHY NOOTT!?"

"Becaaaaausse, it'll make me look like a babyyy!" Keith blushed.

"Soooo, I told you mine!"

"Yeah, but yours is cool and manly!"

"What? Noooo, it's just a shark, and why does it matter!?" Lance landed a fist on top of Keith's head.

"OUCH! I dunno, but my foster dad says it matters!" Keith exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Hmmph." Lance huffed.

"...fine..." Keith whispered, not meeting Lance's eyes. Lance whipped around smiling brightly.

"I like hippos." 

Lance stared at him blankly and then let a "neat" slip out from his mouth, emotionless. Keith stared at him in confusion obviously expecting a different reaction.

"That's it?" Keith cocked his head like a curious puppy would.

Lance was fixated on tracing his cursive 'L' now and all he replied with was a small hum. He looked up at Keith and then mirrored him, tilting his head in confusion as well.

"What were you expecting, this?" At those words Lance smirked and then abruptly stood up from his small red plastic chair, waving his arms frantically and flailing limbs. Keith watched him, eyes wide and smile beginning to form.

"AAAUGGHHHH!!! KEITH YOU LIKE THAAT ANIMALLLL!?" Lance screeched at the top of his lungs, scaring all of his other classmates and nearly sending his teacher into cardiac arrest.

"LANCE!" Ms. Haggar yelled "WhAt, was thAt for!?"

Lance smirked, Keith was holding back a laugh in his chair. Lance opened his mouth to speak but all he got out was a "ah..." before Ms. Haggar interrupted him.

"Actually never mind, I don't want to know/ Lance go to Mr. Zarkon's room."

"WHAT! NOOOO!"

"Then quit screaming in class, and distracting everyone with your nonsense, sit down."

Lance sat back down, next to an almost bursting Keith. 

"Dumb poophead" Lance whispered into Keith's ear, Keith giggled.

**Present Time**

Lance stared at Keith from across the club room after school, arms crossed and mouth tucked neatly into a frown, leaning against the wall. Hunk, who was sitting cross legged on the floor next to him, looked up at him and squeezed his ankle gently when he noticed Lance's facial expression. Lance looked down and tilted the corner of his mouth up slightly as if to just acknowledge Hunk's gesture.

"What's up man?" Hunk tugged on Lance's pant leg, who slid down the wall to sit next to him. "You've been staring at him angrily since Pidge decided to let him join the club, not to mention not even telling us, your ghost hunting buddies, that our childhood friend can see them!"

Lance frowned harder, "it's really nothing, just the last time he was here his ghost seeing abilities really fucked some shit up for me." Hunk raised an eyebrow, he'd never received such a vague answer from Lance before. Usually Lance would spill every little detail, seeing as the two were very close. 

"So then why did you help organize our ghost hunting club if you hate them so much?" Hunk questioned, eyebrow higher raised than before. Lance flinched "I dunno... I guess I just wanted to figure out if they really are real or if..." Lance trailed off. Hunk frowned, catching on "or if Keith was just toying with you?" He finished.

"Yeah...BUT I KNOW HE'D NEVER DO THAT! Hunk don't look at me like that... I know, I know I guess I just wanted something tangible to blame."

Hunk didn't say anything for a minute and then silently turned away from Lance and stared at Keith, who was now very excitedly looking at the cool gadgets Pidge kept handing to him. Hunk hummed "...Just... keep that in mind bud." Lance huffed and then he turned to look at Hunk "sorry... I sound like an ass and I didn't even tell you my problem." Hunk smiled "Lance you're fine, I assume it's about last summer?" 

Lance stared at Hunk wide eyed, amazed at his brilliant guessing abilities "ah... yeah." Hunk frowned and then turned to face Lance again "it'll be okay now Lance, we're all here this time." Hunk held his arms open and Lance fell into them, Lance smiled as Hunk hugged him "thanks Hunk." Hunk poked his cheek "yeah."

Keith suddenly came walking up to the two of them, he smiled and even though it wasn't that large Lance knew that was just Keith's way of being ecstatic. 

Lance sighed "you wanna join don't you?" Keith frowned "is that bad?" Lance laughed "...n-no..."

Suddenly Pidge was next to them "Whatcha talkin' 'bout fellow gays?" Lance was the one to answer "nothin' so... what's up we lettin' this dweeb into the club?" Lance sent a thumb behind him to point at Keith who simply scowled. 

"UM! HELL YEAH! He's like the coolest asset for the club... and Keith you're like our childhood friend and whatever so like we kinda have to." Pidge threw her arms into the air above her head, frantically waving them around.

"Keith, you down?" Hunk said, now looking at Keith with a look in his eye Keith couldn't quite figure out. Keith smiled, which made Lance feel sick knowing his answer already.

"Hell yeah."

\--------------------------------------------

"Keith, in order to maintain organization in the club and make sure everyone follows the rules, we have this form you have to fill out." Pidge explained to him as the whole group was sat at a table in a restaurant across from the High School, this was where they were having an after school treat. 

"Mmmph!" Keith mumbled, mouth full. Pidge passed him the paper and Keith took it, along with the ballpoint pen she handed him, and read it very carefully. He raised an eyebrow and made a sound, swallowing what was in his mouth. 

"You will be expected to pay for breaking equipment... okay.  
You cannot miss any hunting trips unless there is a valid excuse... okay.  
We are not responsible if you become possessed... um okay... thought we were ghost hunters not demon, but yeah okay.  
No flirting/ romance between you and the undead... uhh...?"

Keith immediately looked at Lance with an unimpressed look, "what are you looking at me for- yeah okay it was me but to be honest the ghost wailed really hot." Keith looked like he had sucked on a lemon "Lance you're nasty." Lance put his arms up defensively "don't judge."

Keith looked back at the paper and nodded, "yeah okay, seems reasonable, I should be able to be there everyday... unless Shiro needs me home." Pidge nodded "yeah I figured we could let you slide 'cause Shiro would need you're help sometimes." 

"Thanks Pidge."

"Yeah, no problem."

Keith smiled and took a bite, reading the rest of the paper, when all of a sudden he was an inch from the same face he had seen earlier. It was the ghost that had popped up in front of him in class this morning, she had her face where Keith's paper was and the rest of her body was under the table. As if she was just sitting inside the table. This time however she stayed where she was and Keith knew he hadn't hallucinated earlier, he had just met this girl

"Oh my God." Keith's eyes were wide and it startled the rest of the table.

Lance looked at him surprised and then frowned slightly, slumping in his seat "another gho-"

"Yeah she's the same one I met earlier." Keith said, but his voice wasn't calm like it usually was. Lance was the only one to catch that because he had known Keith for so long.

"...Keith w-what's wrong?"

Keith stared at the girl in front of him, ignoring the astounded stares of Hunk and Pidge and the fear that coursed through Lance's tone.

The girl stared right back at Keith, her bright green eyes filled with the same amount of terror that Keith's did. Her short blonde hair that was dip dyed pink slowly swayed with each breath she no longer took.

"Anya"

As soon as Keith said her name she disappeared in a flash.

"What!?" Lance was grasping for any sort of answer. Keith didn't give it to him and only took his pen and signed his name at the bottom of the sign up sheet.

"I'm in."


	4. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there wasn't an update last week, there's a lot of things happening in my life currently. Thanks for being patient. <3

**Nine Years Ago**

"Hey Lance"

"Yeah Keith?"

"Can I come over tonight?" Keith, twisted the bottom of his shirt, he was staring at the floor of their fourth grade classroom.

"Uh... I can call my mom when school is over in the office." Lance stared at Keith curiously, eyebrow raised subtly.

"Okay thanks Lance..." Keith looked up at him with cloudy violet eyes.

"YEP! Hey Keith" Lance booped Keith on his nose with his finger, which earned Lance a smile from the other boy.

"Hmm?" Keith hummed, booping Lance on the nose in return.

"Wanna play soccer?" Lance said, grabbing Keith's wrist and tugging him towards the door that went out towards the recess playground.

"YESSSSS!" Keith yelled running alongside Lance to the door, but they were so rudely stopped by their fourth grade teacher Ms. Luxca, who stood in front of the door, arms posed firmly on her hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said in a tone that implied she didn't really want to know the answer to her question.

"Uhhh... the soccer field." Lance said in a weak voice, knowing he got caught.

"It's not recess though." Ms. Luxca stated matter-of-factly.

Lance tried his best at an innocent face and he smiled awkwardly, "but Keith and me wanna play soccer!" 

Keith looked from Lance to the teacher and then back towards Lance.

"Do you want to go to Mr. Zarkon's office?" Ms. Luxca said, she was nice, but she was done with Lance's shenanigans.

"WHAT! NOOOO!" 

"Then quit trying to escape and go sit back in your desk." Ms. Luxca smirked.

Lance trudged back to his desk, which had been placed next to Keith's again for some reason. He leaned over towards Keith, their hands still clasped.

"Evil lobster brain" Lance whispered into Keith's ear, Keith giggled.

**Present Time**

Yesterday was Monday, it was also the first day of school at Garrison High. It was also the day Keith got back in contact with his old friends, and the day he joined a ghost hunting club they ran, and the day where a new horrifying mystery presented itself.

Keith sat up off the floor of Lance's bedroom, he had stayed over again last night. Shiro had to work late that night, and Keith didn't like being alone at home. It hadn't been that big of a deal to Lance so he just went home with him again.

"Nnnngh... Keeeff" Lance groggily said from his bed beside Keith, his eyes were closed still and his hair was a mess.

"Mmhmm?" Keith hummed silently, he shivered. He had gone to bed shirtless last night, but it was incredibly chilly now in the morning. Lance opened an eye and peered at Keith through it.

"You cold?" Lance mumbled, eyes struggling to stay open, Keith only hummed in response. Lance shifted over and then pulled the covers back as if to say 'c'mere', and then he did.

"Here, come on."

Keith stood up and shivered against the cold air stabbing his bare chest, he slid in next to Lance immediately feeling much warmer. Between Lance's body heat and the excess blanket warmth, Keith already felt way nicer. The two boys lay like that for a while, eyes closed and half-asleep enjoying each other's heat. It would have been weird to any other pair of normal guy friends, but Keith and Lance weren't exactly normal and it didn't seem weird to them. Keith finally spoke after about twenty minutes of it, stirring Lance awake.

"We should probably get ready for school now."

"Mmm... prob...ablyyy."

He scooched closer to Keith and hugged his side, smirking even with his eyes closed. Keith laughed violently and pushed him off "Dude get off me! We're getting up now." He threw open the covers and sat up, he watched Lance shrivel into a ball to try and minimize heat loss. The ball whimpered and Keith was left staring at him, dumbfound for a second.

Cute.

What?

Lance suddenly jumped up and out of bed, throwing the covers back onto Keith and running into the bathroom, he peeked his head out the door, I'm taking a shower first!"

For some reason Keith felt all weird, he thought Lance was cute just now, Keith tried to justify it. I mean yeah anybody would, just because you think something is cute doesn't mean you're attracted to it...

Yeah...

Yeah.

Yeah!

He was being extra, this is Lance we're talking about, just his best friend, nothing more.

Keith was suddenly shot back into reality when heard a yelp come from the bathroom as the water started running, he grinned wider.

\--------------------------------------------

Keith and Lance sat on the couch in Lance's living room, clutching their bowls of cereal tightly as to not spill onto the furniture. Lance's mother would never forgive them if they did that. Lance held his spoon and pointed it towards Keith, fruity pebbles making the colored milk swirl into itself. 

"Did you call Shiro when I was in the shower?"

"Hmmm?" Keith mumbled confusedly through a mouthful of plain cheerios, he swallowed "no...?"

"Did you call Adam when I was in the shower?"

"Nooo... why?"

Lance stared at him with a face that seemed to question Keith's IQ "you should call your brother to let him know you weren't kidnapped."

"Oh... yeah I will."

Lance stared at him for a second and then shook his head, smiling nonetheless. Lance shoved Keith, playfully with his shoulder who turned startled and very quickly spat out "I HAVE CEREAL, COUCH!" Lance stopped quickly, and they regained control of their bowls. 

Lance smiled and Keith watched him as Lance watched the stairs in front of him, he knew that he should tell him about yesterday and explain what had happened. When asked about it afterward Keith said he would tell him later. Keith didn't even know what to make of it, had Anya been a ghost when he had spoke to her first?

Keith turned and looked at the staircase as well, he watched as the sunlight poured in from the large sliding door window right next to it. He watched how the shadows of the trees blowing in the wind outside showed up on the stairs, like the trees were dancing down them. He watched a pair of feet walk down them, and with it the rest of Lance's sister. He watched Veronica stare at the two of them and then groggily move off of the stairs to let them watch the trees again.

Veronica sat down at the table watching the two boys watch the stairs, just waiting for the time to get up and go to school. She smiled and pulled her phone out, Veronica opened her camera and held her phone up, she made sure to turn it horizontal as to get both the stairs and the boys in the picture. She smiled as she took the photo and then put her phone away, they'd want it later. She was sure of it.

Lance turned to look at Keith "ready?"

Keith turned to face Lance "yeah."

Lance stared at him, face void of emotions, and then he turned and looked at the stairs once more, Keith followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't much romance happening, I have to set the scene first.


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. So I died. Sorry, here are my excuses: my mental health decided to have thanksgiving in which the feast was anxiety and crushing depression. I use writing as a sort of escape but during this time It wasn't feeling that way. I wanted to be able to enjoy writing this and I wasn't so I took a break. I didn't know where I was going with this story, I had a vague outline but that sorta started to crumble. I know where I'm going with it now. So thank you to all of you still interested in whatever the fuck I manage to put out there.

**Nine Years Ago**

"KEEF!"

Keith turned around nearly running into his desk which sat alongside the others in a neat row. He was holding a book which had the letters P-O-K-E-D-E-X plastered to the cover. He waved the book at Lance who had been the one calling his name and was running towards him right now, zig-zagging his way through the maze of desks as to not slam his hip into the corner of one.

He was not so lucky.

"OWCH!" Lance hobbled the rest of the way to Keith. Keith giggled "hello" he said.

"Hello!" Lance returned a smile "whatcha readin'?" Lance pointed at the book in Keith's hands. "Pokemon" Keith replied with simply. Lance nodded "cool cool... what's your favorite pokemon?"

Keith put a finger to his cheek as if he was in deep thought, and he was, figuring out what pokemon was his favorite was a crucial moment to his elementary years. After about thirty seconds Keith put his finger down and then looked at Lance and smiled.

"I like Pyroar."

Lance's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he smiled brightly "ooh that's a good one!"

Keith nodded "what's yours?"

Lance knew immediately and was quick to shout "SAMUROTT!"

Keith giggled "that one is cool" Lance smiled wide "course it is, that's why it's my favorite."

Just then Ms. Luxia came walking up to them, she bent down and spoke softly "Lance, Keith, it's time for class to start why don't you put your books away and come have a seat!" 

Lance pouted "but what if I just want to read all day!" Ms. Luxia smiled "well you can do that, we're reading a book for class right now."

"No I wanna read pokemon!" Lance whined.

"Do you want to go to Mr. Zarkon's office?" Ms. Luxia calmly questioned.

"WHAT! NOOOO!" 

"Then quit being a handful and go sit down."

:Lance moped back to his desk with Keith in tow and they sat down, Lance leaned over to Keith and whispered into his ear.

"Evil lobster brain"

Keith giggled.

**Present Time**

Lance and Keith sat in the club room waiting for Hunk and Pidge to show up. Their last class of the day was Science and that happened to be just a few doors down from the club room, so they were the first one's there.

Lance was sitting on a stool that was just tall enough to let his legs be able to dangle freely off of it without touching the ground. Said legs were currently swinging back and forth, kicking into a box filled with spare parts that Pidge liked to keep. There was silence in between the three seconds before Lance's foot came back into contact with the box and it made a loud clattering sound.

Silence.

Clang.

Silence.

Clang.

Silence.

CLANG!

Keith whipped around from where he was sitting across the room from Lance and sent him a dirty look. Lance's awkward smile that was plastered on his face slowly faded when he realized Keith was not impressed. Lance had kicked the box too hard and had the sent the thing flying, leaving the room splattered with spare parts. Pidge would no doubt have almost murdered Lance had she been in the room with them.

Good thing she wasn'-

The door slid open.

Hunk walked in.

Oh thank the heavens, Lance breathed a sigh of relief as Keith stifled a giggle at that. Lance hopped off the stool quickly picking up the mess he'd made, because once Hunk got there Pidge was soon to follow. Hunk raised an eyebrow when he noticed Lance on the ground and the remains of Pidge's scraps scattered about. He took a seat next to Keith, pulling his yellow sleeved laptop out of his messenger bag, he opened it up on the table before them.

Keith sat with his back to the table and watched Lance scramble for the bits around the room, he turned around and watched Hunk pull up their ghost hunting software. Lance heaved a breath and then stood up, leaning against Keith's shoulder and peaking through the space between Keith and Hunk's heads to watch what they were doing.

"What're we doin' today?"

Lance spoke up first and it wasn't until he did was Keith then aware that it had been very silent.

He kinda liked that.

Keith didn't turn around and simply replied in a monotonous voice "well I need to explain some stuff before we start." Lance nodded and his hair tickled the back of Keith's neck, he fought back the urge to shiver. Hunk turned to face Keith "about yesterday?"

Keith nodded, just then Pidge waltzed in through the doors with Allura in tow right behind her.

"Hey hoes. ya bitch is finally here, y'all can stop crying."

This announcement of entrance would've been funnier had it not been the same line she had used yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and all the other previous days of club establishment.

All three of the boys hummed in acknowledgement, only Lance being the one to look up from the laptop and notice Allura was there as well.

"Oh hey 'llura, what brings you here?" 

"Oh hey Lance, Lotor is picking some stuff up for his mom" Lotor was Allura's boyfriend and Mrs. Haggar, Keith and Lance's third grade teacher, was actually his mother. There had been rumors she was going to start teaching at the Garrison, but Lance hadn't payed attention. At this newfound information Lance scowled.

Keith spoke up "now that Pidge is here, lemme explain yesterday." Keith tried his best to tell them about what he'd seen, how he'd only met the girl alive an hour before. He was scared, which Lance found was not a good look on Keith because Keith was never scared and that just scared him even more.

"Woah" Pidge was the first one to respond, they all bore the same expression.

O_O

"Yeah..." Keith was nervous, he hated it.

Hunk bit his lip and then turned to his laptop and brought up the Garrison school website, he clicked on a header that brought him to a page which asked for a teacher login. Hunk turned his computer around and pushed it towards Pidge, she shook her head.

"What!?" Hunk exclaimed because Pidge was usually able to get into these kinds of things easily. She ran a hand through her hair and then fixed her glasses "I can't hack into it while on school wifi, your laptop doesn't have data so I can't turn it off. If we were to do it somewhere else with wifi it'd be easy for someone to hack into us.

Hunk frowned, Pidge mimicked him, Lance spoke up once more "what... were you even trying to do?"

"Check the class lists, see if she even goes here."

Keith hadn't thought about that, he didn't really know what to think though.

Lance made a face "you know they keep written records of those in the office." Hunk whipped around "really! Wait of course they do, okay we need to break in!"

"Wait what!?" Keith who had momentarily spaced out nearly fell off his stool and if not for Lance standing behind him would've humpty-dumpty-ified himself.

"Woah there mullet."

Keith smiled "heh" was all he managed " Excuse me Hunk?"

"We need to get into that office and figure out this mystery, you all in?" Hunk was ecstatic, Pidge screamed a hell yeah and then Lance did too and then Keith was left staring at Allura who simply nodded "so we're just...?" Keith stared at Pidge.

"Keith this is exactly what this club has been pining for, I can smell an adventure." Pidge looked him in his purple eyes "you in?"

Keith smiled and nodded, to which Lance hugged his head and mussed up his hair laughing, making Keith scowl "don't make me renounce it!"

Lance smiled "so what now?" Hunk paused and then typed into his laptop once more, turning it again and and showing them the page for the Garrison Homecoming Dance.

Lance made a face "nngh but those things are always lame." Keith raised an eyebrow "you always texted me after those things tho, saying I should have been there and how much fun you had." Lance smirked as a wave of memories crashed over him "touche."

"We're not going to dance!" Hunk rolled his eyes, Lance awed and Allura raised an eyebrow at that. "The teachers will all be either at home or chaperoning. The best time plus it won't look suspicious." Everyone nodded and then Pidge bounced up and ran over to her parts box.

Lance bit his lip, she rummaged around in the box for a minute before she stood up and promptly spoke "has anyone seen a voltron brand pipe, its got a copper ring around the base of it.

Hunk turned his head up to face Lance and gave him the face of disapproval, Keith following suit. Lance smiled guiltily at the two and shuffled his feet brushing against something on the floor. A pipe with a copper ring around the bottom and an oddly shaped V branded on the side of it. Lance kicked it underneath the table.

"Nope, haven't seen it."

Allura raised an eyebrow and bent down stretching an arm out under the table reaching the piece and standing back up to give to Pidge.

"Here you are Pidge."

Pidge turned around and smiled wide upon finding what she was looking for "thanks... but how did it end up under the table?" Allura leaned both her elbows onto the table "that is the question" She replied eyeing Lance suspiciously.

"What are you even doing?" Allura asked and Pidge walked over to a metal table with an assortment of various tools on it. "Creating a ghost tracker, that way if Keith finds more of this ghosts he met earlier that weren't ghosts then, we can trace them back to however close of an origin I can get."

"Creepy" Allura said from the other side of the table. "Maybe but also hella cool" Pidge piped up from the back of the room trying to fit her copper ringed pipe into another larger one. Allura didn't really seem swayed "so now what? Fight demons? Kill monsters?"

"Solve a horrifying mystery involving the dead" Lance stated sounding almost annoyed that this is what he was doing with his last year in high school.

"...And you're cool with this...?"

Lance hesitated, was he cool with this? No, not really but at the same time it's not like this was going to turn into such a big thing like last time. There was no way it could... right?

"Ye-yeah..."

Allura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

Thankfully no one in the room seemed to be listening to their conversation as they all were occupied with something else.

Lance sighed and let his hands fall onto Keith's head, Lance let his fingers glide down and tugged gently on the soft hairs at the base of Keith's neck, who didn't think much of this act as Lance had always really enjoyed playing with his hair. There were no strings attached, although it did feel very nice.

"We're going shopping tonight then." Lance paused his hands and Keith hummed "I guess, wait... if we're gonna go to the dance do we need dates?"

Hunk put a finger to his chin, "yeah I suppose that would look better, but I don't want to get people involved..." He trailed off.

"I CALL HUNK!" Pidge yelled already knowing where this was going. "I do not want there to be rumors I'm dating Lance... wait what about Shay?"

Lance yelled a "hey!" but no one took notice "ah her family has a late get together every year and it fell right on that day so we weren't able to go together anyway." Hunk smiled.

"Then it's settled Lance and Keith you guys get to go with each other." Hunk smirked and it seemed Allura and Pidge did too.

Lance looked over at him and winked, Keith rolled his eyes, he was gonna pick him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this before season 7, so before Romelle and before Adam, before Ezor and Zethrid were good and then... bad...and then gay...? And before Lotor turned into a crazy bitch. So as much as I ship Romura and Adashi and Zezor for the sake of this fic I'm keeping it Matt/Shiro and Ezor/Allura. I might (emphasize on the might) have them break up and pair up but we'll see.


	6. The Soccer Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo-Hoo... we back. I redid the chapters, some just a bit. Some moreso, onwards we roll.

**Nine Years Ago**

"Keefyyy, issa time to go hooome. You wanna come over and play legooss!?" Lance was smiling widely, though they're weren't many teeth to show from it. He was trying to get his backpack on and wasn't having the best of luck as currently he looked like a dog chasing it's tail as Lance was spinning around in circles to try and find the other strap.

Keith giggled "okay" he walked over to Lance and helped him with his backpack, Lance bonked him on the head and Keith let out a garbled sound but was still smiling nonetheless. 

"GREAT!" Lance grabbed Keith's hand and took off for the door, but as soon as he did Keith pulled it away. Keith and Lance had always held hands when walking to Lance's house, or anywhere for that matter. Lance stopped running and turned around to face him with a small frown on his face "what's wrong?" his voice was small, even for a fourth grader.

"I- ah- uhhh..." Keith looked everywhere but Lance as he tripped over his words. "What!?" Lance impatient as he always was squished his face right up to Keith's making Keith even more unable to look him in the eye.

"My foster dad said I shouldn't hold hands with other boys..." Keith bit his lip.

Lance cocked his head like a puppy who didn't understand, because he didn't.

"Why not?" Lance stuck his tongue in between a spot where a tooth was and where one should've been.

"He said that if I did he'd hit me again." Keith shook with each word "Shiro has been trying to help but he gets hit with me because he was holding hands with a boy too."

Ms. Luxia was helping James Griffin with his gloves but when she heard Keith talking to Lance she dropped it and rushed over to him.

"Keith?" Ms. Luxia crouched down and Lance took his backpack off, he rummaged around in it and pulled out a crumpled bandaid that was red and had spiderman on it, Lance slowly tore off the paper and stuck the bandaid on Keith's arm.

"There!" Keith giggled and Ms. Luxia smiled. 

"Keith and Lance go back into the classroom and wait for me." They did as they were told, Lance didn't whine. He didn't know what was happening, and he didn't understand what Keith was talking about. He didn't even think Keith knew what was happening, but he knew that this was, as his mother called it, serious time. 

The two boys sat on their fourth grade class carpet and waited a few minutes until Ms. Luxia walked into the classroom and started to make a phone call. Lance leaned over towards Keith and booped him on the nose.

"You know what your foster dad is?"

"What?"

"An evil lobster brain."

Keith giggled.

**Present Time**

"Lance I swear to whatever God is out there, if you do not pick a fucking suit in ten minutes I will rip my organs out."

"Okay first gross... like damn Keithy boy you okay over there?"

Keith shrugged unfazed "I had a fucked up childhood."

Lance hummed from inside the dressing room "true."

It was the weekend finally and Lance had somehow managed to convince Shiro and Adam to take four teenagers to the mall so that they could pick out their attire for the dance they were going to go to, to not dance at. Adam and Shiro had pretty much ditched them the minute they entered, probably in some cafe being boring adults in love. Hunk and Pidge were gone soon after as well, as neither shopped in the same size nor style as Lance. He was a tall boy.

Keith had just grabbed the first normal looking one in his size, not even bothering to try it on. Lance however was trying on the whole store it seemed and Keith was bored to death. 

"Just pick one!" Keith was tired and just wanted food.

"I can't Keith they all look awful!" Lance whined.

"They all look the same!" 

"SO THEY DO LOOK AWFUL!"

"Ungh Lance I'm coming in, unlock it."

A click and Keith walks in.

"What no Lance you look great, let's go we're getting that one." Keith didn't even realize he had complimented Lance, he turned around once he did and realized Lance was a bit red. 

"Ah... thanks Keith." 

"Y-yeah..." 

Why was this making him so nervous!?

"Ah... Anyway wanna go get something to eat?" Keith said confidently trying to relieve some of the tension that had manifested itself into the air between them. "Oooh yeah something sweet!" Lance exclaimed. Keith visibly relaxed and sighed as Lance shut the door once more to change back into his clothes.

\--------------------------------------------

Shiro, Adam, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all piled into Shiro's car once more as Shiro drove them all home from their mall escapade. Lance ended up bitching about the suit more in the car and only shut up when he noticed Keith had fallen asleep and had his head rested on Lance's shoulder, he smiled. 

Keith usually would've never let his guard down like this, this meant that Keith trusted Lance enough to around him.

Suddenly Keith was awake, he sat bolt upright. 

"Stop the car."

Adam hummed quietly from where he was reading in the front seat.

"STOP THE CAR!"

"Keith what's wrong?" Lance stuck his hand out towards Keith who ignored it.

"NOW!" 

Shiro slammed on the brakes and Keith scrambled out, leaving a stunned Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Shiro, and Adam in the car. Lance clambered out as soon as he could regain his composure, what the fuck just happened. He ran after Keith, he stopped when he saw Keith standing still on a soccer field, ahead of him stood a boy who looked to be about their age. He had bright pink eyes, already strange thought Lance, his dark brown hair was short but layered long, just the tips of it was dyed a lemon yellow. 

The boy didn't move, Keith did however. Taking a step he inched closer until he was only a few feet from him, Keith realized the guy had been holding a soccer ball between his ankles.

"Hey"

The boy said nonchalantly like he and Keith were best friends and had planned to meet up and play a game.

"Hey" 

Keith spoke just as calmly.

"My name is Jacob... wanna play?"

"Sure."

Lance watched as Keith and the guy started to play soccer on the field. 

"What the fuck...KEITH!" Lance called out for him but Keith didn't reply, he was so focused. Moreso than usual and that was saying something, "what are you up to Keith..." Lance mumbled to himself. He ran up to the bleachers and watched them play, the floodlights tearing through the dark. Keith was really good, it took Lance's breath away.

He remembered when he used to play against him, he would always win. Last summer however Keith had managed to beat Lance, they hadn't played against each other since then. Lance loved soccer, he had played since kindergarten, however last summer he wasn't able to play and in the end didn't end up caring about it anymore anyway. He missed playing soccer, he missed playing soccer with Keith more though.

\--------------------------------------------

"My name is Jacob... wanna play?"

Keith stared at the boy in front of him, his pink eyes flickered taunting him.

"Sure."

It started so fast Keith didn't even register it, he heard shouting... L-Lance?"

Keith watched the boy and his movements, he knew these techniques. He hadn't seen them in a while, but he knew exactly how to win. This was Lance, all Lance, every time the ball would smack Jacob's foot he'd smirk and Keith hated him for that, because it was Lance's smirk and it belonged on Lance's face. Keith hadn't played soccer against Lance since last summer, the day he'd won against Lance was the day he knew Lance was no longer Lance.

Lance, the kid who was the top soccer player in all the state, winner of several awards, who could no longer juggle a ball. Lance the kid who was the same color as the sand that the beaches were filled with down by his grandmother's home in Cuba, who was now mimicking the color of a dull crayon that would've been labelled as "sick walnut."

Nothing was right anymore, and it was only the second week of school.

Since Keith knew all the moves Jacob was using he knew exactly where to strike, Keith kicked but then suddenly a huge fog came in. Keith fell onto the ground, no sounds, nothing he could see. Lance's voice again.

"KEITH!"

Lance came bounding up to him and suddenly there was no more fog, Lance put his hands on his shoulders "KEITH!"

"Where did Jacob go?"

Keith was staring past Lance, Lance scowled "what do you mea-!" Lance cut himself off, where was this guy, Lance had clearly seen him too. "Wait... where is he!?" Lance and Keith looked across the field and then suddenly Keith saw him. "Right ther- oh you can't... oh no." Lance looked at him with blurry eyes. "What? What does that mean?"

Keith saw Jacob, he was an inch from his face now, pale but blue toned. Swaying with the wind, eyes fearful. "Jacob" Keith spoke softly, but just like last time he disappeared immediately.

Keith scowled "FUCK!" He put his face in his hands and let his head fall against Lance's chest, Lance combed his hair "let's go."

\--------------------------------------------

The rest of them had caught up to them a few minutes after Jacob had disappeared. They brought the two boys back and Lance explained what he had figured out as Keith had pretty much shut down, he lay against the window after Pidge and Hunk had been dropped off. Lance sat next to him concern plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry." Keith turned and looked at him.

"What! No you're fine dude, I'm just worried 'bout you that's all!" Lance's ocean blue eyes peered at him, Keith noticed how since he'd been back Lance had started to fall back into himself. He was being Lance again, Keith was glad, he didn't know if it was him that made Lance this way but he hoped it was.

"You should sleep over at my place tonight." Keith said loud enough so Adam and Shiro heard, Shiro nodded "yeah that's alright."

"I'll call Mama." Lance smiled, Keith smiled back.

Nothing was right anymore, nothing except for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram: @bewitched_blue

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram: @bewitched_blue


End file.
